Cindy Hamilton
Cindy Hamilton was a main protagonist in Murder and a character appearing in Murder: Part 2. She was one of three survivors of the Buzzing Massacre. Following the deaths of her friends, Cindy evolved into a much stronger version of herself as a survivor, physically taking on Arthur and shooting him in the head several times to kill him. After the killings had ended, she isolated herself from her fellow survivors. She eventually moved to Columtreal University and became roommates with Aisha Black until the pair of them were killed by Arthur Clyde. The pair's deaths mark the beginning of the Columtreal Killings, Arthur's third killing spree. She was portrayed by Annie Juran. Description Cindy is first seen as, "mostly friendly and somewhat irreverent, valley girl-esque personality. She was very talkative and bubbly, arriving at the party with her friends and ready to have a good time." Appearances * Murder * Murder: Part 2 Murder She arrived at Melanie Hart's house a little later than the rest of her friends, just as the fight caused by Zach McKay unfolded. She was first seen to be rather irreverent and blunt, but otherwise still friendly. When Audrey Harper revealed she'd gotten a weird voicemail, the Buzzing Signal, the Killer's calling card, Cindy appeared to be very knowledgeable about it, saying that the noise was supposedly linked to the two recent murders of Isabel Harris and Chester Grayson. When Zach's body came crashing through a window and Toby Deveaux was killed, she ran upstairs to hide. Eventually she was discovered by Melanie and soon after by the Killer - Arthur Clyde. She attacked Arthur, tackling him and flying over a balcony with him, after hitting the ground, she got her hands on a gun and began to shoot Arthur in the head relentlessly. Not before he injured her face, however. After surviving the attack, she isolated herself from the other two survivors, Melanie and Braedon Harris. Murder: Part 2 Following the Buzzing Massacre, Cindy completely stopped communicating with Braedon and Melanie, her personality drastically changing to be more of a shut-in. After moving to Columtreal University, she attempted to move on with her life but mostly stayed inside to avoid people staring at her scars. She had begun to receive Buzzing Signal messages again but thought them to be a prank; even after her roommate, Aisha Black, admitted to also being sent the messages, Cindy refused to believe they were serious. Eventually, the pair investigated a strange sound and were attacked and killed by Arthur, Cindy having her temple smashed in on a tripod. Trivia * She was the first main protagonist to be killed. * Her death date was March 31, 2012. * She was the second person to kill or incapacitate Arthur, following Danny Chung who initially killed him. * In the original script for Murder, Annie left to head into town, Cindy then made her way to house to interact with Audrey and then left so Annie could reappear, only to return the following day to tell the other's that Annie Ross had been attacked. She then disappeared upstairs so Annie could reappear again to be killed. ** This was poorly written due to the fact that both she and Annie were played by Annie Juran, thus in the final write-up of the RP it was changed. ** In the final write-up of the RP, Annie and Elle Parkes leave the house together and see Arthur watching them. This was also done to give both girls more character development and interaction with each other. *She is ranked #24 by Melanie. Category:Main characters Category:Murder 1 Category:Murder 2 Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Category:Head smashed Category:Original survivors Category:Killers Category:Annie Juran Category:First person to die Category:Characters Category:Final Girl